


Trying To Get By

by WrittenInShadows (orphan_account)



Category: Degrassi, House of Anubis, Law & Order: SVU, Shadowhunters (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Multi-Era, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WrittenInShadows
Summary: I decided to take some Y/A characters of all different backgrounds and have them living together in Anubis house. High school can be rough but living with your high school friends is even harder.They're all just regular teenagers trying to get by.Let me know what you think and also if you want me to add a character let me know.





	Trying To Get By

Eli entered Anubis house it was obvious he was was late for the tour he could hear people talking and laughing coming from what he assumed was the living room. He walked in and everyone stopped talking to look over at him. He didn't exactly fit in, he was dressed in his usual gothic attire. However that did catch the attention of Patricia, his t-shirt had her favourite band on it and he just didn't seem like the other guys around. 

"I'm Mara' a girl said as she approached him, she was the first to speak to him as the others began conversing among themselves again. 

"Eli" he replied as he stood there looking a bit lost. 

"We'll show you around" Liberty and Mara said in unison as they dragged him off. 

Kathleen looked at Callie "this is gonna be an interesting year. I just wish I wasn't stuck here with my dorky siblings"

"I know the feeling" Miles cut in before Callie could reply. "I'm Miles by the way" he added. 

"I'm Kathleen" she replied and finally Callie got a word in. 

"I'm Callie. You guys should just be grateful that we all have places here" she said before pushing through the crowds of people to get away from them, clearly they weren't her type of people. 

The huge living room was crowded until people started leaving for their rooms to unpack.  

Eli soon learned he was sharing a room with Jay and Fabian. He didn't mind Fabian he seemed like the geek who would just keep to himself but Jay on the other hand seemed shady and Eli didn't want drama he just wanted to keep to himself.  As he was unpacking he learned he was right.  "So emo boy what's your story?" Jay asked 

"Leave him alone" Fabian said with an annoyed sigh. 

"I wasn't talking to you" Jay replied annoyed before turning his attention to Eli. "So are you deaf or what I asked you a question"

"You're making me wish I was" Eli mumbled as he continued to unpack. This wasn't going to be an easy year.  

 

**************

 

Patricia began unpacking when Joy approached her. "So that Eli kid, he's your type don't you think?"when she said that Patricia stopped what she was doing, Nina and Amber exchanged a quick glance. 

"What? No" Patricia said, vigorously shaking her head.  "Absolutely not. Just because the guy likes wearing black doesn't make us soul mates" she went on, rolling her eyes.  

"It's not just that, he likes your favourite band he seems all dark and twisted like you plus you could share eyeliner, how perfect is that?" Joy said jokingly. 

"I could make you guys a scrap book" Amber chimed in. 

"No more scrap books" Nina said before Patricia could. "You saw how well that worked last time"

"So you and Fabian weren't ready for the scrap booking commitment it was still a great idea" Amber defended. 

Patricia rolled hee eyes.  "This conversation is over" 

**************

Callie got to her room, she was sharing with Mia and Mara. Mara was organising her binders for the year to come while Mia was putting pictures of Isabella everywhere, she had never been away from her before let alone leaving her behind while she attended boarding school.   
These people were all so different but Callie was excited to make these girls her friends. 

What none of the students realised was that all hell was about to break loose. People were going to get hurt and their fresh start was going to come to an end.


End file.
